


Darkness Falls (2006)

by JennyB



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Angst, Blood, Community: 60_minute_fics, Drabble, Gen, POV First Person, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-07
Updated: 2006-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Muraki contemplates a few things as he faces the Reaper…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Falls (2006)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community 60_minute_fics

Betrayal. That’s what I feel as I lie here on the floor, bleeding profusely from the stab wound to my abdomen. How could he have done that to me?.. He has been the object of my affection for some time now. Not once has he tried anything like this against me, but now, when I need him the most, he decides to grow a spine and tries to kill me. I can’t really blame him for doing so – after all, I was going to kill him myself. Ironic, I suppose. But for me, it was different. I wasn’t going to continue to live after he had died – just long enough to complete what I needed to do. And then, we could have been together for eternity. Damn, I truly didn’t see this coming, and my cockiness is what inevitably did me in. Well played, Tsuzuki-san.

With some effort, I manage to pick myself somewhat up off the floor, and look at him. He really is beautiful. I watch him as he summons his shikigami, the great Touda. For him, that move is suicide. And this time, he will succeed. My breath catches in my throat when he says we will both die here together. “You – you want to die with me?” I murmur. I’m genuinely touched by the gesture. Perhaps we’ll spend eternity together after all...

Slowly, I stagger to my feet. The heat in the lab is becoming uncomfortable, and I glance over at the tank where my _beloved_ half-brother’s head still floats. I swear, I can see him staring at me through those half-lidded eyes, and is that a smirk on his face? God damn him...my only regret now is that I’m going to die without ever avenging myself for what he did all those years ago. I close my eyes, and then turn and look at Tsuzuki again. He is so beautiful, and my entire being _aches_ to be with him, to touch him, to _claim_ him...but, I can’t be with him. Not until I finish what I set out to do sixteen years ago.

Flames erupt all around me as I reach my computer console. I can’t let it end like this. It’s not my time yet. And there’s no way in hell Saki’s going to earn a reprieve. I swore I would make him suffer in the most excruciating ways possible, and until I do so, I will not be so easily shuffled off this mortal coil. If only I could get to my love, I might be able to get the strength I need to make my escape...but he’s behind Touda, and I doubt I have the capacity to make it that far in my present condition.

Slowly, I sink to my knees, and I turn so I’m sitting with my back to the console. I stare across the room at him. He meets my gaze, but there is no malice, no hatred in his eyes. There’s no pity, either. Good. I can’t stand the thought of being pitied. It’s just warmth...perhaps he finally understands that we are one in the same. But opposites. He is the light that balances my darkness. He’s _perfect_...

I was serious about loving him. Just because I was going to use him as a means to an end, it doesn’t mean I was incapable of love. Perhaps it was a bit...unconventional, but then, I never was one for convention. His gorgeous, purple eyes seem to gleam in the darkness of the room, coming alive with the flicker of the flame, and I long for one more chance to touch that supple skin, to feel his lips against mine, to breathe in the scent of his cologne, to taste his sweetness... My hand twitches, as if I intend to reach for him, but I can’t do that. It just wouldn’t be me.

Ah, listen to me. I’m getting all nostalgic. How boring.

I feel the flames burn even hotter, and my eyes grow heavy as I slowly descend into darkness. Somehow, I know that this isn’t _quite_ the end for me, and I know that I shall see my dark angel again. Until then, _aishiteru_...


End file.
